


don't you dare look back [just keep your eyes on me]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Arguing, Comfort/Angst, Communication, Crying, Dysfunctional Family, Family Angst, Family Feels, Friendship, Lack of Communication, Love, M/M, POV Multiple, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Series, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Self-Doubt, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Yuri Plisetsky, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Yurio has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Things can't go perfectly right all the time, and in the months leading up to Yuuri and Victor's wedding, no one wants to think about what could go wrong before or on the day of the actual event.And then they have to.





	don't you dare look back [just keep your eyes on me]

Yuuri kept his dismay well-hidden as he sat across from Victor while they ate lunch.

 

Or at least they tried to. Victor was distracted, his face a too-familiar mask that masked something potentially terrible that Yuuri didn't really want to spend time contemplating. Not now at this point in time.

 

They were a couple of months away from their wedding, everything arranged for a late spring wedding in Hasetsu. So much was already in place, and the majority of the people they loved were going to be with them on that day but Yuuri still couldn't believe that they'd reached this point after two years of Victor appearing in the hot springs like magic. It felt like such a dream, like something out of someone else's life, and Yuuri had a terror of reality crashing into place, and it would turn out that he  _wasn't_ marrying the man he loved.

 

This was turning out to be one of those moments when Yuuri feared harsh reality was making a nasty comeback, with Victor so closed-off and far away, obviously hiding something but refusing to show it for some reason or another. It hurt Yuuri to see that look on Victor's face, having thought that they were long since past Victor feeling like he needed to hide himself from him.

 

 _What's he thinking about?_ Yuuri thought.  _Did something happen at practice? Is he worried about the wedding?_

 

Victor's eyes flicked over Yuuri's plate, and his brows rose in surprise. "You're not eating, Yuuri. You're not feeling well?"

 

 _No,_ Yuuri thought, biting the inside of his cheek to ribbons as he moved his carrots around his plate. "I've got a lot on my mind."

 

"Like what?" Victor asked, leaning in slightly as his hand settled atop Yuuri's, his eyes filling with concern.

 

Yuuri could almost feel his heart soar with joy at the gesture and the signs of worry from his fiance, but it was hard to let his fear go when he remembered Victor was keeping something from him. "...Victor, is everything alright?"

 

He prayed he didn't see that plastic smile on Victor's face, the one he'd had to put on for so many years to hide his true feelings. Victor had confided in him before and surely this time...

 

Yuuri's heart sank when Victor gave him that too-convincing smile. It wasn't even a grimace, it was a perfectly executed smile meant to convince Victor's audience that he was absolutely content.

 

"Please don't do that," Yuuri said quietly. He didn't want to be Victor's audience. 

 

"Do what?" Victor asked, smile fading as he noticed the look of misery on Yuuri's face.

 

"Don't sit there and pretend that nothing's wrong." Yuuri hated how tight his voice sounded, knowing how awful it would be if he broke down and cried here and now, in front of the entire world. He swallowed and looked right at Victor, forcing his tears back and continuing softly, "I know you, Victor. I know you're hiding something from me."

 

It seemed that Victor's mask flickered for a second before he shook his head and gave Yuuri that damned smile again. "You don't have to worry about anything, Yuuri. There's nothing wrong."

 

"Yes there is!" Yuuri exclaimed, blanching when he realized he was probably drawing attention to them. He glanced around them anxiously, relieved to see that people seemed to be absorbed in their own conversations, or intently ignoring the fact that he was yelling at his dinner partner in English. He lowered his voice and asked the dreaded question, "...Is it us? Is it the wedding?"

 

Victor, the smile disappearing from his face completely, started to avoid Yuuri's gaze, looking pained and anxious himself as he seemed to search for an answer anywhere but here.

 

Agony settled in Yuuri's heart and he realized that this was reality kicking his door down, and proceeding to kick him a few times as well. "You're having second thoughts, aren't you?" he asked, voice shaking even as he tried to be quiet as he started preparing for the moment it would all end and his world would fall to pieces.

 

Victor's eyes widened and he quickly took Yuuri's hand in both of his, exclaiming vehemently, "No!" It was his turn to look around and wonder if he'd attracted attention, but he shook his head and looked right at Yuuri and said, "No, Yuuri. You have to believe me,  _lyubov_ , that's not it at all! I'm going to marry you in May, Yuuri. Nothing in the world can stop me."

 

Yuuri seized the sensation of relief at hearing those words and the earnestness in them, but he couldn't hope to feel calm when he knew things weren't right. "Then why can't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked in insistent, hushed tones, squeezing Victor's hand in his in an attempt to let him know that he could trust Yuuri, that Yuuri needed to know Victor trusted him.

 

Briefly biting his lip, Victor looked wearier and more upset than he had moments ago, and Yuuri knew that there was something horribly wrong. "...Not here," Victor finally uttered after a moment of awful silence. "Let's go home and I'll tell you everything."

 

"...It's that bad," Yuuri quietly said, gaze falling to his half-full plate as he became far too aware of his pounding heart.

 

Victor shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "It's not about the wedding, Yuuri. Or us. It just...Please, wait until we get home, _lyubov_."

 

Yuuri sighed and rubbed at his forehead impatiently, having no choice but to face the awful wait for the check and the walk home before he could find out what had affected Victor so deeply. There were no smiles, pretended or otherwise, but Victor did hold on tight to his hand, as if he would disappear at any moment. Yuuri held on just as tightly, remembering that Victor said that he  _was_ marrying him.

 

Once at home, Yuuri took his coat and shoes off, tense and anxious as he made his way to the kitchen table and sat down. He practically ignored Makkachin, who leaped around them in a call for attention until Victor knelt to give him a few loving pats. Yuuri jiggled his knee as he waited for Victor to sit across from him, rubbing at his forearm and sighing raggedly. "Just say something. I feel like I'm going crazy, Victor."

 

"I'm sorry," Victor said, his voice laden with shame as he covered his eyes with his hand. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Yuuri, it's just...There is something on my mind, but it's not about you." He took a breath and uncovered his eyes, lightly rimmed with red, and he finally said, "...My parents won't come to the wedding."

 

Yuuri had to think about the words several times before fully realizing what they meant, and when he did he felt his heart grow much heavier than it felt at the restaurant. "...What?"

 

Of all the things that Yuuri imagined could go wrong, he'd never even  _thought_ that Victor's parents would be one of them, and perhaps he should have. Victor never talked about his parents, and Yuuri imagined that there was a reason for it, though he would never think to pry if Victor didn't offer up any information first. 

 

Victor's shoulders sagged and he looked fairly miserable, making Yuuri's heart seize with pain. "...I invited them on a whim. I thought it was a good idea at the time. I'd get to see them again...and they'd finally meet you." His gaze lifted to meet Yuuri's, unsteady and pained. "My mother texted me back today and I read it when practice ended. She told me they wouldn't come."

 

Wouldn't.

 

Not couldn't.

 

Wouldn't.

 

His answer rang with finality but Yuuri knew that there was more to it. A simple refusal wouldn't have Victor this upset. "Did...Did they say why?"

 

"It doesn't matter why," Victor immediately said, anger steeling his voice.

 

"Yes it does," Yuuri said firmly, a dreadful feeling settling in his stomach as he realized why. "It's because of me, isn't it?" he asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

 

Victor's gaze begged him to drop the matter, and he gently insisted, "It doesn't matter what they think, Yuuri."

 

"It was enough to bother you. What exactly did they say? I have a right to know."

 

Seemingly shrinking under Yuuri's gaze, Victor sighed heavily and looked down at the table top, finger drawing indistinct shapes over it. "...My parents married young. Too young. Mama was nineteen and pregnant with me and Papa was barely twenty."

 

Yuuri found himself leaning in slightly, suddenly eager to learn everything he could and understand.

 

"Mama was a concert pianist, but then I came along and she...felt that she had to forget all of that to take care of me." Yuuri noticed how Victor almost seemed to make himself smaller when he referred to himself. "Papa put his studies on hold too, but he got back to them when I started walking. He ended up becoming a surgeon."

 

He reached into his pocket for his phone, not making a move on the screen as he stared at it with a deep frown. "Her text said that they didn't want to watch me making a mistake during the most important years of my career. A mistake like the one _they_  made." He suddenly got to his feet, his chair making a loud scraping noise against the floor, startling a still-silent Yuuri. "They think that I shouldn't have taken a year off, that I'm being distracted by the wedding, and marriage will be worse..."

 

The lump in Yuuri's throat thickened with every word, and it was like he was barely making it through his first season as Victor's student, the whole world thinking that he was just a sad waste of Victor's time. A diversion he'd soon tire of before making a magnificent comeback to competition, where he belonged. What was he even thinking, tying Victor down like this? "They're right, though," Yuuri found himself saying, shaking as tears finally coursed down his cheeks.

 

Victor quickly went to him, kneeling in front of him and taking his hands in his. "No. No they aren't," he said firmly. "They're wrong."

 

"You took silver last season," Yuuri sobbed lamely, shutting his eyes and feeling his breathing go ragged as he cried harder.

 

He felt Victor's hands gently wipe the tears from his face, soft kisses raining onto his face as Victor took his glasses off and set them on the table. Yuuri ached to bury his face in Victor's chest, to take any comfort he could, but all he could think about was how Victor's parents thought that _they_  were a mistake. Victor's lips pressed against his cheek, and he heard his voice close to his ear as he said, "I  _earned_ that silver. And you earned that gold."

 

Yuuri opened his eyes again, seeing Victor standing close enough that he wasn't a blurry sight through the mess of tears and Yuuri's awful vision. Victor's blue eyes were sharp as diamonds, all the stubbornness in the world in his face. "You were better than me and you're going to  _keep_ getting better. That's just the nature of what we do, Yuuri. I'm not as young or as strong as you are, so this season I might take bronze, or I might not make the podium at all. That doesn't mean you've ever  _distracted_ me. Fuck anyone who thinks that, alright? I made my choices, and I'm  _glad_ I made them! I'm so fucking glad that I get to marry you!"

 

He then pressed a hard kiss to Yuuri's mouth, claiming everything the younger man had to give in that moment. Yuuri sank into it, his chest aching with pain at his future in-laws' rejection and joy at the reassurance of Victor's belief in them both. When they parted he breathed hoarsely against Victor's lips, "...I'm just so scared one day you're going to realize that I'm not..."

 

"There's nothing to realize," Victor said softly, kissing along Yuuri's wet cheeks. "If I hadn't decided to coach you I...I don't know I probably would have kept skating until I broke my knee or something. Maybe retire a miserable fool without a life of his own outside of skating with nothing else to show other than a few records that Yuri would break one day anyway. Or I would've just disappeared completely with Makkachin and gone off to farm...corn!"

 

Yuuri couldn't help his shaky snort. " _Corn?!"_

 

Victor chuckled softly as they looked at each other, his hands still cupping Yuuri's face like it was made of fragile glass. "The point is...I've imagined my life without you and I don't like it. And my parents have no right to tell me what's best for me as if they  _know_ me." His eyes filled with tears and he pressed his face to Yuuri's lap, his voice shaky and muffled as he added, "...As if they ever actually knew what was best for me."

 

Yuuri laid his hands over the man's head and back, angered and pained by the way Victor's parents had not only rejected him, but their own son. He didn't know all of the details, but he did know that this wasn't the first time they'd hurt him. "I'm sorry, Victor."

 

"Why?" Victor asked quietly, staying still. "You're not the one who sent his seven-year-old kid away. You're not the one who barely spoke to that kid in twenty years."

 

Yuuri flinched involuntarily. Ever since he left Hasetsu either he called his family or they called him, but they were still in close contact through the good and the bad. Yuuri could cry and there would be no questions asked, just gentle acceptance that asked nothing of him. In all the years he'd known Victor, Yuuri couldn't remember his future in-laws calling their son even once. "I'm sorry they hurt you, and I'm sorry I got so upset." He suddenly felt ridiculous, and gently stroked Victor's hair in an attempt to comfort them both.

 

Victor lifted his head and shook it as he wiped at his eyes. "Don't be. It's my fault for not being honest with you in the first place. I'm sorry for that." He got to his feet and brought Yuuri up with him, though he still looked so hurt and exhausted.

 

Reaching up to gently stroke his face, Yuuri asked, "What is it, Victor?"

 

The older man pressed his hand over Yuuri's, his smile bitter this time, and still tired. "...I was just thinking how lucky you are that...I wish my parents had been like yours."

 

He clicked his tongue softly and led Victor to the sofa, where Victor automatically curled up against Yuuri and lay his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes as Yuuri's hand combed through the fine silver locks and Makkachin jumped up to lie down beside them. Finally swallowing down the last of the lump in his throat, Yuuri pressed a kiss to Victor's forehead and said, "My family's yours too, Victor. They practically have been ever since you first showed up."

 

He remembered something Victor had said about his parents' hasty marriage and everything that followed, and he added in a whisper, "You're not a mistake, okay?"

 

Victor inhaled sharply and nestled closer to Yuuri, face pressing against Yuuri's sweater for a long moment. Then he straightened and pulled up his text messages, not bothering to hide anything from Yuuri as he selected the long block of Cyrillic at the top of the list and flicked the garbage can, deleting the conversation entirely.

 

"I don't need them at the wedding," Victor murmured against Yuuri's sweater. "I don't need them in my life. Not anymore."

 

* * *

 

"He's not going to marry me."

 

Yuri was going to kill Victor. No, he was going to make him put on his stupid tuxedo jacket, help him fix his stupid hair, drag him out into the courtyard where all the guests waited, and _then_ kill him. "Victor, what the  _fuck,_ " he growled with an impatient roll of his eyes, thoroughly exhausted by Victor's unnecessary dramatics, especially on what would probably be the most dramatic day of the old man's life. "Of course the pig's marrying you!"

 

He didn't just say it to shut Victor up. Yuri really did believe the pork cutlet bowl was completely mad for Victor. The guy wouldn't stop with the shaky smiles, like he couldn't contain all of the good he was feeling. They weren't Victor's overblown, heart-shaped smiles, but they were just as powerful and telling.

 

Yuri was sure Yuuri was going to be the one to fall apart today, scared and nervous, so certain that he wasn't good enough for Victor. Yuri could admit that if something actually went wrong today and they  _didn't_ end up married...it'd probably be the worst feeling in the world.

 

Victor seemed to be thinking along that vein, but he really was convinced that he wasn't walking out of here as Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki. He kept pacing across the room, dragging both hands through his hair (which he'd already ruined several times after getting it "perfect"). Christophe kept walking after him, an anxious look on his face, as Victor went on spouting nonsense, "He's going to realize this is a mistake. That I'm not good enough for him. I don't deserve him."

 

"Yes you do, Victor," Christophe insisted, his entreating glance at Yuri begging for some kind of backup. "You two have been skating your hearts out for each other for two years! You're his destiny and he's yours!"

 

 _Quit laying it on so fucking thick, idiot._ Yuri didn't know what he could say. He wasn't used to seeing Victor in his future husband's position, accustomed to his cold silences and fake smiles when something was bothering him. But Victor was near tears now, and Yuri was speechless. "I don't..." Victor came to a stop, covering his face with his eyes and breathing shakily. He was fraying at the edges, and looked like a walking, human vase with an assload of cracks spreading all over. "He's not going to want to deal with me for the rest of his life," he added, tears finally flowing from his eyes. 

 

Yuri almost wanted to look away, startled by the sight of his would-be mentor openly crying in agony. Sure, he'd seen him weep in joy and pride last year in Barcelona when Yuuri ended his program with the old man's signature move, and again at this year's GPF when Yuuri wiped the floor with them both and took gold. This was different. It was as if Yuuri himself had walked into the room and confirmed all of Victor's worst fears.

 

Having covered his mouth and closed his eyes in deep thought, Christophe snapped is fingers and suddenly rounded on Yuri, grasping him by his shoulders and whispering, "Little Yuri, I need you to go and get Big Yuuri."

 

Yuri sighed sharply and shrugged Christophe's hands off, poking at his chest with one finger and hissing, "Call me and the pig that again and I'll break your fucking kneecaps, Giacommeti."

 

"Ugh, such a violent child," Christophe muttered, brushing the front of his shirt off as if Yuri's finger had left a stain. "Would you just do it, please? Victor looks ready to fall to pieces."

 

"What makes you think Yuuri isn't just as wrecked?" Yuri asked, nervous about walking into the pig's room and finding an even more terrible situation going on. Then again, Yuuri's family and closest friend were helping him get ready, and Yuri was certain they weren't trying to calm him down with romantic platitudes.

 

"Fair point," Christophe conceded, giving his lip a nervous bite. "But we have to do  _something_ and Victor isn't going to be ready anytime soon! How do you think Yuuri will feel if he walks down the aisle and Victor isn't there?"

 

It would be a disaster, and in no way did Yuri want to see the look on Yuuri's face if _that_ happened. "Fine. I'll see if I can drag Yuuri in here."

 

He left the room and slid the door shut, wishing he had somewhere to hang his jacket. Nerves and irritation had him sweating, and Victor would never let him hear the end of it if he didn't look his best. If he ever got back to normal, that is.

 

As he made his way to the pig's room, Yuri couldn't help but think how lucky the guy was that he was surrounded from all sides by his family. Victor's parents were nowhere to be seen, and he barely even talked about them anyway so it looked like they wouldn't be making an appearance. Yuri hadn't expected that he and Victor both had at least one shitty parent, and he knew how it felt to wait  _years_ for some kind of acknowledgement, for even a single word of affection. It looked as if Victor had long stopped waiting, just like Yuri did.

 

Then there was the Katsuki family.

 

Their shows of love weren't ostentatious, but they were obvious to anyone who paid attention. Yuuri felt safe in his home, and that feeling had extended to Victor and Yuri when they both came to Hasetsu for the first time. Mari had come to support her brother (and every other skater apparently) in Barcelona, and their parents made an honest effort to watch every important event on television and give Yuuri either praise or consolation.  

 

They embraced Victor wholeheartedly as one of their own, throwing themselves into making sure the wedding became a happy memory.

 

Yuri was going to make sure it happened. First he hoped Yuuri wasn't a nervous wreck.

 

He came to the pig's door and gave a cursory knock before sliding it open and stomping in, his words catching in his throat when he caught sight of Yuuri standing by a mirror, flanked by Mari and Phichit as they fussed over him.

 

The guy looked amazing, decked in stunning white that made his brown eyes and slicked-back black hair incredibly striking. Those same eyes widened in surprise when they fell on Yuri. There was no hint of panic in them, and Yuri could only stammer, "Y-you look..."

 

"He looks great, doesn't he?" Phichit asked, beaming as he placed proud hands on Yuuri's shoulders and gave him a light shake. "Victor's gonna flip when he sees him!"

 

Yuri blinked at the sight of Yuuri's bashful smile, red spreading across his much-too calm face. The teenager shook his head incredulously and exclaimed, "You look...like you're  _not falling apart!_ Am I in a parallel universe?!"

 

Yuuri's eyes widened in confusion and he let out a shaky laugh that seemed a little more in line with what Yuri had expected. "Are you kidding? I'm a nervous wreck," the man confessed, fussing with his hair for a moment until Mari lightly slapped his hand away. "It just helps that everybody's here."

 

He said it so quietly, but there was a great warmth emanating from his eyes as he turned and gave his parents a grateful smile as they made sure his white jacket didn't have a trace of dog hair (because really who knows what Makkachin can get into these days). It was a watery smile, and there was no denying his characteristic nervous pallor. 

 

"Well, I wasn't planning on leaving you alone on your wedding day anyway, little brother," Mari said as she teasingly pinched his nose. "Hell, I would've followed you to Paris if Christophe had had his way and somehow got you two to get married there."

 

Mrs. Katsuki handed the jacket to her husband and took her son's hands in hers, giving him a tearful smile as she said in her accented English, "We're just so glad you two decided to get married here at home. Our Yuuri marrying our Victor."

 

"This is really happening," Yuuri breathed, clutching his mother's hands tightly as he beamed at them all. "I kept thinking it was all a dream, but I'm actually getting married today."

 

Yuri really hated to be the one to break the bliss bubble Yuuri was in, but Victor really needed to talk to him. He took a step towards Yuuri and said, "You have to come with me, pig. Victor needs you."

 

The smile left Yuuri's face, immediately replaced by a look of worry. "I-Is he alright? What's the matter?"

 

"He's panicking, that's what's the matter!" Yuri exclaimed, catching how everyone in the room began to sport nearly identical looks of fear at his words. "He's thinking all sorts of stupid shit like you're going to change your mind about marrying him, and he just...looks and feels like hell, you know?"

 

He watched understanding dawn on Yuuri's face, and for a second feared he'd made things doubly worse by putting this on Yuuri's shoulders when Victor was already so upset. But then the man took a deep breath and exhaled steadily as he rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "Dad, is my jacket ready?"

 

Mr. Katsuki approached and handed Yuuri the white jacket, a concerned frown further creasing his wrinkled forehead. "Are you alright, Yuuri?" he asked in soft tones.

 

"I'm fine," Yuuri said, and Yuri still wondered what kind of parallel universe he'd stumbled into that he was watching Yuuri reacting so calmly when faced with potential disaster on his wedding day. "I just need to see him. And I think he needs to see me too."

 

It was then that Yuri noticed the man repetitively clenching and unclenching his hands, his face growing paler by the second. No matter how much he smiled, how happy he was, he was still scared shitless, more so if something was wrong with Victor. Phichit smiled in understanding and gave Yuuri a brief, tight hug, whispering, "Good luck."

 

Once out of the room Yuuri walked quickly and purposefully, forcing Yuri to keep up with him. "When did this start?" he asked, the tremor in his voice betraying his terror.

 

"He's looked off all morning," Yuri explained. "He can't keep still, he's had to fix his hair a million times, and he was crying when I left. He said you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life dealing with him."

 

Yuuri slowed to a stop, panting raggedly and rubbing his forehead as he asked in a tight voice, "He's not alone, is he?"

 

"Christophe's with him," Yuri said, taking him by the wrist and tugging him the rest of the way just to avoid either of the two idiot grooms going through another moment of agony. Once at Victor's door he paused and let Yuuri's wrist go. "Hang on a second."

 

He opened the door and entered quickly, making a beeline for Christophe as he exclaimed with relief, "Yuri! Did you find--"

 

Yuri pulled Christophe out of the room, ignoring his protests, and hissed to Yuuri, "Get in there and fix this so you can get married already!" He then gave the wide-eyed man a shove into the room and shut the door behind him, shushing Christophe before pressing his ear to the door to listen in on the shitheads he couldn't imagine his life without, for some reason.

 

There was a nerve-wracking silence before he heard Yuuri stammer, "...H-hi..."

 

More silence, then Victor's breathless voice as he said, "Wow...You look...You look beautiful."

 

"So do you," Yuuri breathed back, and Yuri could clearly picture Victor getting to his feet to meet Yuuri where he was, clasping their hands together. "I know it's supposed to be bad luck for us to see each other before the ceremony, but...I wanted to show you that I'm not going anywhere, and I figured we have enough good luck between us to last a long time."

 

Some sniffles, and then Victor sheepishly saying, "Yurio probably told you about how ridiculous I was being--"

 

"Shh," Yuuri interrupted, and then there was the familiar sound of smacking lips that usually let Yuri know that it wasn't safe to enter the room unless he wanted an eyeful of them making out. He blushed but strained to hear Yuuri when he whispered, "You're okay. I'm not leaving you. I'm gonna stay next to you the whole time."

 

"You have to get ready," Victor said with soft regret.

 

"I _am_  ready," Yuuri gently insisted. "We can mess with tradition a little bit and walk down the aisle together."

 

"That sounds wonderful," Victor said, relief in his voice.

 

"What happened?" Yuuri asked, without a hint of impatience or irritation. Just his usual loving acceptance for the old man.

 

Victor replied with a ragged sigh, "I don't know, it's just...I suddenly wondered if this really was too good to be true, and you would decide to walk away rather than cope with me and all of my problems. I don't know why, but the thought just...tangled itself up in my head and I couldn't get rid of it..."

 

"It's okay," Yuuri soothed, his own relief strikingly apparent. "Whenever I have doubts you do everything you can to prove them wrong. It's only right that I do the same for you. Part of me still thought this wouldn't happen, but being here today, and seeing us dressed like this...We're really getting married, Victor."

 

Happy, relaxed laughter from both of them, and Yuri breathed out a soft sigh of relief. He glared at Christophe when the older man gave him a knowing smirk, but they both turned their attention back to the door when Victor said in his familiar, confident voice, "Yes. Yes we are." Another series of brief lip smacks that had Yuri rolling his eyes with mild annoyance, then Victor lightly chiding, "What have I told you about those chapped lips?"

 

"I like it when you put lip balm on them." Yuri heard the playful pout in the pig's voice, and almost wanted to back away from the door before he listened past the point of no return.

 

"I knew it all along," Victor said smugly. 

 

Okay, these two needed to get a move on before Yuri gagged.

 

"Let me get you your jacket." There were footsteps, the rustle of fabric, and then silence.

 

"Well...look at us," Victor said softly, reverently. 

 

"I know," Yuuri said, just as awed. "I love you."

 

"I love you too. Are you ready, Mr. Katsuki?"

 

"Ready when you are, Mr. Nikiforov." 

 

Yuri backed away from the door, tugging Christophe back with him as he muttered, "Idiots." He turned and jumped in surprise at seeing Phichit and the Katsukis standing in the hall with matching anxious looks. 

 

"Well?!" Mari hissed, biting her knuckle.

 

"Everything's just fine," Christophe whispered back. "They're coming out right now."

 

Just then the door slid open, and Yuuri and Victor only had eyes for each other for a moment until they noticed everyone standing in the hall. Yuuri flushed and murmured, "Oh my  _god..._ "

 

"For goodness' sake, Victor," Christophe groaned as he made his way toward Victor and started fixing his messy hair. "Stop destroying your hair! Honestly, you can't let your groom upstage you  _again_."

 

Everyone seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief as Victor bent down with an earnest smile and let Christophe tease his hair into an appropriate style.

 

"Thanks, Chris," Victor said, his voice laden with gratitude. He then turned to Yuri and began to reach a hand out in a familiar gesture. "Thank you, Yura."

 

Yuri ducked his hand before it reached his head, snarling, "Fuck up my hair and you die, Nikiforov! Let's get this fucking show on the road already!"

 

He stomped away from the group that continued to fuss over Yuuri and Victor, smiling to himself as he pondered how things could be both perfect and far from perfect, like it was with those two. Somehow he got to be a part of it all, even if he was reluctant at first.

 

That wasn't the case anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me!
> 
> my tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
